Candace final try
by Exotos135
Summary: prequel to phineas&ferb:after summer life.candace finally gives up trying to bust the boys and goes to the psychiatric.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belong to: Disney

Flynn-Fletcher's House "4:30 P.M."

It was a normal day at the Flynn-Fletcher's house, the boys were doing a brand new big idea with Isabella while Candace was dragging her mom when she got home.

The kids big idea for today was a giant ice cream cone shaped machine that could generate ice cream cones. The reason why they build it was unknow but it all ended when the machine literally melted into a pool of water and quickly sunk into the ground.

"I think you made it a bit too realistic." said Isabella, sitting in the tree holding an ice cream cone.

Suddenly, Candace arrived with her mom, without noticing the ice cream cone machine was gone.

"See mom?" asked Candace, her vision fixed on her mom. "Tell me you don't see a giant ice cream cone!"

"Okay Candace." said Linda before saying what Candace told her to say. "I don't see a giant ice cream cone."

"huh?" said Candace confused.

Candace looked at the tree and saw Phineas, Ferb and Isabella eating chocolate ice cream, without the giant ice cream cone in sight. The view caused Candace to open her mouth in shock.

"B-b-b-b-b-but." repeated Candace before starting to get tired of it. "But...Oh forget it."

Giving up, Candace went back inside and sat on the couch, looking deppressed and defeated.

"Hey Candace." started linda as she walked inside. "If you'd like, I have a sugestion for you."

"No mom, that won't work." said Candace. "I've just wasted enough time and it was gonna inevitably happen anyway, just please sign me up for the psychiatrist."

"Hmm, well I was gonna suggest you stayed in Stacy house and spend the day with her." said Linda, Candace eyes widdening believing the wrong implication about what Linda said. "But okay if you want the psychiatrist then i'll sign you up today."

"Thanks mom." Candace sighed.

Flynn Fletcher's House, candace room "6:45 P.M."

At her room, Candace was in her bed reading a magazine

"Hi candace." greeted Phineas. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Preparing for the psychiatrist." lied Candace, reading her magazine.

"You'll finally go to the psychiatrist?" asked Phineas. "Then good luck!"

"Thanks to you I had to take the decision." said Candace, her vision still fixed on her magazine. "Why would you wish me good luck?"

"'Cause we care about you candace." answered Phineas. "Right ferb?"

"Yes, yes we do." said Ferb.

"You do?" asked Candace, taking her eyes of her magazine and leaving her bed.

"Of course, we're a family after all!" answered Phineas.

The boys went to Candace and gave her a big and long hug.

"We love you candace-" said Phineas before being interrupted.

"Not that way." interrupted Ferb.

"We love you now and forever, no matter how much you change." resumed Phineas.

"...Thanks." said Candace, returning the hug.

"No problem." said Phineas.

The cute moment between siblings and a step-sibling was interrupted when everyody heard a cars honk, wich made everybody separate.

"Candace we have to go now!" called Linda downstairs.

Candace went downstairs and left the house as fast as she could. Once she got on the car Phineas and Ferb went outside and went close to the cars window where Candace was.

"Good luck again!" said Phineas.

"Thanks again." said Candace.

"See you in an hour." told Linda to the boys.

After that, Linda turned on the car and left with Candace to the psychiatrist place. Phineas and Ferb went back inside and waited patiently for them to return in their room.

Hours passed as the sun started to set and the boys were looking bored. The kids quickly regained strengths once they heard a car arriving at their home.

"They're back!" said Phineas, getting off his bed. "Let's go ferb!"

Outside, Linda and a happy Candace got off the car and went to the door. After Linda took off her keys

"Phineas, Ferb! Were back from the psychiatrist!" called Linda

Candace and linda went inside and closed the door while Phineas and Ferb were quickly going down the stairs, shouting "Candace" in an excited/happy tone.

"Phineas, Ferb!" said Candace, extending her arms to hug her brother's. "I'm back better then never!"

Phineas and Ferb glomped Candace, causing all of them to fall down.

"So, how did it go?" asked Phineas.

"Better then expected." answered Candace. "That psychiatrist really knew what she was doing."

"We'll have to go back tomorrow at midday." said Linda.

"Ok." said Phineas, yawning. "That's cool."

"I guess your both tired." said Linda.

"Yep, but now we can go to sleep, now that we know candace is fine." said Phineas.

"Aaww! Phineas, Ferb!" said Candace in joy.

"Ok, now you all go to sleep, specially you Candace." told Linda to Candace, Phineas and Ferb.

"OK!" replied Candace and the boys in unison.

Flynn-Fletcher's House, Phineas and Ferb room "8:00 PM"

Phineas and Ferb were in their room in their beds, Phineas looking at the ceiling and thinking about what would happen once Candace went to the psychiatrist tomorrow.

"So ferb, do you think candace will try to bust us again after her next visit?" asked Phineas.

Ferb only shrugged.

"Yeah me too," said Phineas "anyway good night ferb!"

Phineas turned off the lights and he and Ferb fell asleep.


End file.
